


His Undoing

by digthewriter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <img/><a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/">comment_fic</a> and <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/576679.html?thread=80685735#t80685735">THIS PROMPT</a>: <i>Arrow, Oliver/any male, need</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	His Undoing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) and [THIS PROMPT](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/576679.html?thread=80685735#t80685735): _Arrow, Oliver/any male, need_

"Don't abandon me."  
  
"Never."  
  
They looked at each other, long and hard, until Oliver knew it was too much. He'd been looking into Roy's eyes for too long and he _knew_   that he couldn't cross that line, no matter how much he wanted to. How much he needed to.  
  
He turned his back and called Felicity. They needed a clean-up crew, and they needed to get out of there fast before the cops came.  
  
"Oliver," Roy whispered and grabbed his wrist. And he knew, _he fucking knew_ , that _that_ was his undoing.  
  
"Ollie," Roy whispered again. "Take me home tonight."


End file.
